Marylyn
by Bluejay20
Summary: Marylyn is the daughter of the Scarlet Witch and Wolverine and she feels as if they always forget about her, so she runs away from new york to a sweet little game called Sugar Rush i don't own anything excpet for Marylyn
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up, still in the arcade; yes I slept in the arcade. Why? Because my parents forgot to pick me up! At least I had tons of games. I don't need food! Why? Cause I am a mutant. Yes! A mutant, my father is Wolverine and my mother is Scarlet Witch. It was fine, I didn't mind it one bit. They could have been a little more….respect of were they leave me. I wanted to come to Litwack's arcade because it seemed like so much fun. It was, don't get me wrong, but I really want to go home now. My father just doesn't listen to me. I told him to pick me up at 7:00 and he ended up leaving me till 7:00am the next day. Sigh, well besides my parents forgetting I have a fine life. I go to avengers' academy; it's the best academy ever! Its super fun, my mentor **(I don't know how Avengers Academy works except that Hank Pym kind of, Sort a runs it sorry if that's wrong)**

Is Quicksilver, my uncle, but I can never see him. He is two fast and I have no powers! I know, I know I am a mutant with no powers. Mother says I will get powers soon, but I don't know yet, I don't want powers. It would be cool and all but I want to be a super hero with no powers, like Hawkeye or Iron-Man, Don't argue with me he has no powers his suit is his power. I look up to Captain America, he knows how to train me, even more then my own uncle. I walked around the arcade feeling the games. I past by my favorite 'Sugar Rush' it was amazing. The Sugary sweet avatars, I decided playing it, I slipped a quarter in. I got in the chair and started shaking in my seat. Then were the avatars were a suppose to be there wasn't any. I looked at that screen and kicked my foot against the consol. It shook, there were still no avatars. I soughed my shoulders, I guess it was out of order. I walked away from the game, "one quarter just disappeared" I said. "Hurry up!" I heard a small voice say. I stopped and turned around. "Who's there?" I yelled. "C'mon Blondie, nobody cares about your hair" another voice called. "Shut up Pumpkin Breath!" an angry voice said. "Stop arguing!" a small squeak made me jump. I looked around, I past by Sugar Rush. I took a quick glance and walked away. WAIT! I just saw the avatars trying to get on those platforms? I started thinking I was going mad. I walked backwards and looked at the game. There were nine avatars trying to get up on the platform. I could name them, Gloyd Orangeboar was trying to pull Rancis Fluggerbutter up onto his platform. Taffyta Muttonfudge just snickered. Jubileena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina Di Caramello, and Candlehead were surrounding Swizzle Malarkey. And Vanellope Von Schweetz stood on her platform tapping her foot. "Hello?" I said knocking on the screen. Gloyd let out a high pitch scream and let Rancis fall. He landed with a thud and I winced. "Ooooo, are you okay?" I asked him. Rancis held his head, "Stupid Pumpkin Head" I heard him muttered. "Ah, hi?" Adorabeezle said but stood there in terror. "Are you guys okay?" I asked them. They looked at me, "uh, did you put that quarter in?" they asked. I shrugged, "well, yeah" I said. "Were not on the clock" Gloyd yawned. "Okay 'screams like a Girl'" I rolled my eyes and smiled. He balled his fist at me. "Oh you're going to get it".

"But I'm out here" I pointed to my self, "and your in there" I pointed to him I the screen. "Aren't you wondering how all this can happen?" Rancis asked. I shrugged, "I seen weirder things" I said, weirder things, means my father. The door started opening to the arcade. I looked at the door, "oh shoot" I muttered. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! Get in potions!" Vanellope ordered. Rancis scurried to his platform. "You better get going" Gloyd said. I nodded slightly, I ran to the door when Mr. Litwack opened the door. "Morning Litwack" I said running out of the arcade. MR. Litwack looked at me as I ran towards the street. I ran on the side walk, wind started blowing, "hey May" I knew by the wind spinning around me it was Quicksilver. I strained my eyes making sure I found Quicksilver, once I had a lock on him and stretched out my arm and grabbed him by the throat. "My name is Marylyn not May" I hissed. Quicksilver nodded. I put him down, "were have you been?" he asked me. "Arcade" I pointed to Litwack's arcade that was not so far back. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" I wondered out loud, I knew I shouldn't have said that. He clutched his fist, about to strike at me. Right before he was going to hit me he stopped, "sorry" he muttered. I looked at him, I would fight Quicksilver if I had too, and that doesn't mean I wanted to. I crossed my arms, "Marylyn" he said "Wolverine was looking for you?". I rolled my eyes, "he left me at the arcade. I don't want anything to do with him" I rolled my eyes. Quicksilver sighed. "I know you don't, but that doesn't change the fact that he is your father". I nodded, "I know". Then an idea popped into my head, "I could get stuck in the arcade" I thought out loud pacing back and forth. "What?" Quicksilver asked. "Is there a potion or something to get you into an inanimate object?" I asked. Quicksilver shrugged then nodded, "probably, I think Dr. Strange has something". I smiled, "I'm going to have… a Sugar Rush"

**Hello, **

**This is probably boring, I will continue though reviews or not. If someone does review this please tell me if I am going to fast, that is my main fright that I am going to fast. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Marylyn. **

**p.s I know Quicksilver's character is probably not like this, sorry! I don't know much about quicksilver (or Avengers Academy). **


	2. welcome to sugar rush

CHAPTER TWO.

I just finish going to Dr. strange and I ran all the way back to the arcade, luckily I avoided my mother and my father. Sadly, I couldn't avoid Captain America. He asked me all kinds of questions that slowed me down. Finally I got away and I ran towards the arcade. It was about to close. I hid for about 30 minutes until the arcade closed. I slowly walked out, "all clear" said Yuni from DDR. I smiled, I was still here. I drank the potion; I walked slowly to Sugar Rush. I touched it and my hand went right through. I screamed and yanked my hand back. I turned around and took a deep breath. "You can do the, Marylyn, you can do this Marylyn" I muttered as I walked into the game. When I walked in then I opened my eyes. I was in Sugar Rush, I jumped for joy, "it worked, it worked, it actually worked" I clapped my hands. My hair was in two braids, I had a white shirt and a striped blue and white skirt, and I had a jacket that was all red, I had white tights, orange shoes and a hard candy on my head it was purple but blue raspberry flavored. "I guess I am a Sugar Rush Racer now" I looked around. I touched everything in my path. I smiled as I took a bite of a Candy Cane. It tasted soooo sweet! Father never let me have candy, now I live in a world made only out of candy. It was perfect. I kept looking around and then I noticed Rancis, Candlehead and Taffyta talking to Gloyd. He was laughing so hard he was toppled over and Candlehead, Taffyta and Rancis' hair was covered in chocolate. I slowly walked up to them, "it's hilarious!" Gloyd laughed. Taffyta glared, "it's everything but funny Gloyd!" Taffyta yelled. Candlehead started skipping around, "look I am covered in chocolate!" she sang as she skipped around them. "See, Candlehead likes it" Gloyd said. "See how she likes it when you tell her that your prank smothered her candle" Taffyta said. Candlehead stopped skipping and looked at Gloyd, she started crying, and "You burnt out my candle!" she wailed. Gloyd covered his ears "I'm sorry" he screeched "just make it stop". I smiled and grabbed a lighter from my pocket; I walked over to Candlehead and lit her candle. "There" I said. They looked at me, all except for Candlehead, she started skipping around us again singing, "I'm covered in chocolate, I'm covered in chocolate"

"Who are you?" Taffyta asked me. I smiled, "I am-" shoot I haven't came up with a name that's all that was in my head. "I am Red Candy" I came up out of the top of my head. I knew that was stupid but I just shrugged it off. "Okay Red" Gloyd was the first to speak "why are you here?" "I am an update" I smiled. "Do you have a cart?" Rancis asked. I shook my head, that would have been a good idea to do first don't you think? "Does President Vanellope know you're here?" Taffyta asked. I shook my head, "no".

Candlehead stopped singing and gasped, "Oh my sugar rushing flakes! You need to see the princess!" Candlehead grabbed me and pulled me away. "PRESIDENT!" I heard everybody else say. Candlehead's grip was tight but I didn't say anything. Candlehead stopped in front of a bakery. "Vanellope lives here?" I asked. Candlehead turned to me, "no silly, were making you a cart" she grabbed me and we hopped over the gate. "Why didn't we just have him open the gate?" I asked. Candlehead shrugged, "because he's asleep". We ran into the bakery, "c'mon!" Candlehead smiled. I slowly followed, when I got in there she already got the shape of my cart ready. "Wait you already picked my cart?" I asked. "Of Corse silly!" Candlehead scrunched up her nose, playfully. Candlehead started throwing all the garbage in the trash can and the food in the bowl. "Get ready at the other side" she ordered me. I followed orders. The bowl came, "go on and heat it" Candlehead said. I started pushing down on the pump. I got mad because it wouldn't go down. I pointed my finger and pushed it down with my finger, I laughed with joy, and I did it. what? A power! Keep up! Candlehead looked at me, "come on we don't have all day!" we ran to the decorating station. I put red and blue and green on the cart and I put orange and pink and purple sprinkles. Candlehead cheered, "Let's see your cart!" she exclaimed. We ran towards were the cart will come out. When we saw it we gasped, it looked like Crumbelina's cart. It was Blue, Red, and Green frosting striped and Orange, Purple and Pink sprinkles were everywhere on the cart. The tires were rainbow colors, Candlehead hugged me tightly. "Thank you Candlehead, thank you so much!" I hugged her back.

Candlehead looked at me. "Opps" she shy away "sorry Red" she said. I looked at Candlehead, "what?" I asked. "I got Chocolate all over you" an innocent smile crossed her face. I sighed as I looked down at my self, then I shrugged, "its fine" I said "hey race you to the cast" I ran and jumped in the cart. She jumped behind me and sat until we found her cart. She got in and we raced to the castle. We were off to meet Princess\President Vanellope.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Sorry if the Sugar Rush Racers or anybody for the matter aren't like the personality like they are in the movie. **

**~Bluejay20**


	3. Candlehead

Me and Candlehead or Candlehead and I, I don't realty care were looking at the castle. Candlehead ran in front and knocked on the door. "Hurry up slow poke!" she called. I smiled at Candlehead, I don't know if she was my friend or if she was being really kind. I walked up with her. A small green thing which looked like a cough drop was there. "Hi Sour Bill" Candlehead exclaimed. Sour Bill looked at me. "Who is this" his voice was flat. "This is Red Candy, she is an update!" Candlehead exclaimed. Sour Bill looked at me strangely, "we didn't having an update!" Sour Bill said. Candlehead crossed her arms, "the update is standing right there" Candlehead pointed to me. Sour Bill just sighed; he let us pass without another word. "Why is he so…?" "….Sour?" Candlehead cut me off. I nodded. "its in his programming" Candlehead said, "like its in Gloyd's programming to be a prankster, my programming to be dumb, R-" "-wait" I cut her off. "If you know you are…." "…. Dumb" Candlehead said it for me. "Uh, yeah. If you know you're…." "….dumb, I know I am" Candlehead stopped and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Then why don't you change it?" I asked. She stopped and turned around, "we can't change who we are" she told me. I looked at her, "but you can learn that's not changing who you are, that's…. learning" I said. Candlehead looked at me, "I'll have to as Taffyta and Rancis" Candlehead sighed. "What are Taffyta and Rancis like your mother and father" I asked. "Well Taffyta acts like it" Candlehead answered. "Then tell her to stop" I said. "You don't understand" Candlehead said. "Okay let's find Vanellope" Candlehead changed her mood. I sighed and followed her slowly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Finished! **

**~Bluejay20**


	4. meeting Van & some unwanted vistiors

Me and Candlehead… okay! Candlehead and I! Gosh! Okay so Candlehead and I! Walked up to Vanellope's room. There were two Oreo guards which made me laugh. Candlehead turned to face me, "what so funny Red" she asked me. I shook my head, "nothing". Candlehead knocked on the door, "come in!" Vanellope called. We walked in, "Vanellope!" Candlehead said "we got updated". "Updated" Vanellope got up from her bed and walked towards us. "We never got updated" Vanellope said. "We just did" Candlehead stepped out of the way and let Vanellope see me. 'I am Red Candy" I said, so glad that I remembered the name. "Well hello Red" Vanellope said "well I didn't know you were updated" Vanellope said. "We already did the Random Roster Race" Vanellope mumbled. "She can take my spot!" Candlehead offered. "No" I said "I wouldn't want to take your spot" a yeah I would, but she is too nice so I guess I'll just wait, "I'll wait for tomorrow" I said. "Okay" Vanellope said. "You still have to race" Vanellope told me. I still nodded. Me and Candl- no Candlehead and I left. Wait I forgot what is the random roster race, I shrugged I'll find all that out tomorrow, hopefully. I stopped and Candlehead turned to face me. Something smelt strange; I took in a deep breath. Something was going to happen, I don't know what. I walked over to the wall and heard a small beep, beep. I looked at the wall and felt it. Soon the beeping increased. "Candlehead" I stepped backwards away from the wall. "What?" she asked. "r-" it was to late the wall blew up. Me and- stop! I'm gonna get this right, Candlehead and I flew backwards. I hit the wall and moaned in pain. I looked up and saw him, who?

Dr. Doom.


	5. bye bye Candle

Dr. Doom looked at Candlehead and I, wait does that make any sense. Like is it now Candlehead and I or now is it me and Candlehead. Eh, I'll say it this way.

Dr. Doom looked at me and Candlehead. "The mutant daughter" he snarled in disgust. He knew who I was? He looked down at me, "what are you doing here?" he asked. "what-what-what are you-you-ou doing here" I asked him with a smile. "I have come here to retrieve what's mine" Dr. Doom said. "What's yours?" I asked. "Her" he pointed to Candlehead. His little doom bots picked up the unconscious Candlehead. "No!" I tried getting up but he smacked me making me fall backwards. I hit the wall, again. I slowly got up onto my feet. Everything was fine; the wall was back in place there was only one thing missing.

Candlehead.

I looked around hoping he would spare her life, I felt my eyes becoming red as tears streamed down them. "Candlehead" I barely said. I left the castle alone; I saw her cart then faced my head the other direction. I got in my cart and drove away.

What have I done? Was Candlehead really Dr. Doom's? Did she really belong to him? What did he mean by Candlehead belonged to him? Lost in thought I didn't noticed covered Chocolate Rancis. He crashed into the side of my cart. I screamed, he pressed the brakes. "Red" he said. He ran over to my side, he found me crying. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked. "I'm f-f-f-fine" he wailed. "No you are not" Rancis said. "It's nothing." I tried to persuade him, but I didn't work, he grabbed my waist, which now I am covered in so much chocolate I could puke. "What happened"? "Dr. Doom came and took Candlehead" I knew that made completely no sense because he doesn't know who dr. doom is. "Who?" Rancis asked. "Dr. Doom. He's a super villain from out in my world" I said. "I thought you were an update?" Rancis asked. I looked at him, and gulped. "Is there a place were I can wash up?" I asked. He looked down at me and retreated his hands from my waist, "yeah you can come to my house, I have to clean up too" he said. And with that I followed Rancis to his house.

**Forgot to put this in the last chapter. **

**I do not own anything, I wish I did. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Bluejay20**


	6. chapter six (idk what to call it)

I dried off after taking a nice warm shower…. At Rancis' house. If my dad knew about this he would kill me. Fact being, I am not aloud to date anybody, sadly. I sighed and I realized I had to clothing. I fiddled with my fingers, "Rancis!" I called. "Yea" his voice came. "Is my clothes done" I asked him feeling slightly awkward. Rancis didn't answer, the door opened a little and my clothes appeared. "Thanks Rancis" I said grabbing my clothes. Rancis didn't answer. "Rancis?" I opened the door and I screamed, ultron was there Rancis dangled from his hand. "Ultron!" a familiar voice came. Dr. Doom came Candlehead was in his arms, her head was comfortably laying on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily. Ultron threw Rancis at me. I fell backwards and Rancis moaned. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled off me, "your father would be very please to hear your with a…. boy" Dr. Doom said sarcastically. Rancis got up as did I, oh look I think I used good grammar. "Father" Rancis asked. "Long story". I looked as Dr. Doom got closer to me and moved Candlehead from his right hand to his left. She moaned in her sleep, "Why does this nut have Candlehead?" he asked me. "Reason I was crying" I muttered. "Signs show that she is under some type of spell" Ultron said. Dr. Doom looked at me. "How'd you get in here" he snarled. "With the help of a doctor" I said. Dr. Doom glared at me. "I will make you tell me" he hissed. Rancis looked at me; I never had so many eyes on me. I never answered questions at the academy. Normally someone else did, "Dr. Strange helped me" I said. "The sorcerer" Dr. Doom growled almost dropping Candlehead. "Stop!" I yelled. He stopped and noticed he was about to drop Candlehead. Candlehead stirred, "hmm" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Shhh go back to sleep my darling" Dr. Doom soothed. Me and Rancis- okay I am not changing it. I say me and Rancis….. Sue me- looked at each other as he soothed Candlehead back to sleep. Or at least tried. "Why are we here?" he asked dr. doom so calmly. Dr. Doom looked at her, "were just taking care of some business" he glared at me. "Why are we at Rancis' house" Candlehead rubbed her eyes. Dr. Doom hissed, "You two are lucky!" he turned around "ultron". They walked over to a huge hole in the wall. We barely heard Candlehead say something that shocked us both, "when can I go to sleep

Daddy?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hopefully this was good, and I like to thank Saphirabrightscale for reading my stories. You rock! **

**~Bluejay20 **


	7. Chapter 7

After Dr. Doom and ultron left with Candlehead, I quickly changed and me and Rancis were pacing back and forth. Mostly me because I know who I am up against, Dr. Doom has to be the evilest super villain in the world. And with ultron, stupid Dr. Pym's son, with him we will for sure die. But how many super villains are In Sugar Rush, and why. And how was Candlehead dr. doom's daughter, like now compared to that my father and mother are normal. And I have powers cause of that potion Dr. strange gave me. Pant, way too many doctors, I don't even know if most of them are doctors. Oh how I want father and mother to be here. They know who I am, and I am the only superhero here. I wish I paid attention in Avengers Academy, I don't remember anything, now I can't stop and think I needed a strategy. Now. I think Rancis knew that I was worried, "are you okay? Who was that guy?" he asked. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. Of coarse I was okay, I'm alive aren't I? I didn't say that because I knew that I would have used a harsh tone, and right now I needed all the help I could get even If that means help from a blonde who thinks he's perfect. Sighing, I looked at him and said, "He's evil that's all you need to know. And until I can get help we are not going to be able to stop him". Rancis raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "we need a plan". Rancis opened his mouth again, but again I cut him off, "we need to-" "…. Who was that guy! Why does he have Candlehead! And why do we need help taking that tin foil down!?" he snapped at me. I stepped back, arms up in surrender. "I can't tell you Rancis, if I tell you I'll tell you about me" I said. Rancis clutched his fist, last thing I needed was another enemy to fight and this enemy could tell everybody and they'll all hate me. "Rancis I don't want to start a fight" I said. "Then tell me about everything I need to here". "I can't Rancis" I said. He started clutching his fist even more looking like he was trying to hold back his anger. His skin started bubbling green, I stepped back, gosh, what Rancis turning into the hulk. "Rancis" I whispered. Rancis didn't have it, before my eyes Rancis was at least 10 feet tall, he broke the roof of his house and glared down at me. "What did you do to me" he hissed angrily trying to punch me. Screaming was heard, I knew that the Sugar Rush Racer are gonna blame me. "I didn't do anything I swear. Oh gosh I wish Bruce was here" I prayed the last part as I closed my eyes ready to right

Rancis

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Marylyn\Red Candy. **

**Hi! **

**Okay so the net chapter is gonna be normal P.O.V because well you'll see. **

**When I was writing this I didn't want Rancis to turn into the hulk but I seemed too necessary. **

**Bye and thanks for reading**

**~Bluejay20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Marylyn\Red Candy **

**This chapter is in normal P.O.V and is in the outside world. It's starting with Scarlet Witch, Wolverine, Quick Silver and Dr. Pym. **

Wolverine held Quick Silver by the collar, "who have 3 seconds to tell me were my daughter is, bub" Wolverine hissed as he hand his arms pulled back and his claws unleashed. "I don't know I swear" Quick silver said trying to get out of his grasp.

"My daughter is missing and you are her mentor you should know were she is" Wolverine hissed. "She said something about Sugar Rush, inanimate objects and dr. strange" Quick Silver said. Before wolverine could speak Hank burst through the door with Scarlet Witch behind him. "Wolverine?" Scarlet Witch asked. Wolverine let go of Quick Silver and Quick Silver gasped for breath. "Thanks" he glared. "We have a problem" Hank said. "What is it?" Quick Silver asked standing to his feet. "Dr. Doom is gone" Hank said. Quick Silver and Wolverine looked at each other. "What do you mean gone?" he asked. "He left, disappeared from existence" Scarlet Witch said "we can't track him". "Well now were missing two people" Wolverine muttered. "Two?"

"This hot shot over here lost Marylyn" Wolverine said. "You lost my daughter!" Scarlet Witch exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! And I didn't lose her she ran away! She said that you two didn't care about her! She asked me were can she go to get in potion to help her get into an inanimate object and I said Dr. Strange, she said she was going to have a Sugar Rush…. Whatever that means, so-" "it makes perfect sense!" Hank exclaimed. "We put Kendall in Sugar Rush so Dr. Doom wouldn't find her; he put her in the code. With the help of Dr. Strange. That means that Marylyn is in Sugar Rush!" Hank exclaimed. "We know were Kendall and Marylyn are but what about dr. doom" Scarlet Witch asked. Hank sighed and said, "That's the thing, he could have followed her".

"Wait so Dr. Doom is trying to get his daughter!?" Quick Silver asked. "He wants to make sure she is okay" Hank suggested. Scarlet Witch sighed. "Then we should go over there and find doom and find Kendall and Marylyn".

"Then we are going to need to get a potion from Dr. strange"

They got the potion from Dr. Strange and they were off, they got to Litwack's Arcade. MR' Litwack and a couple of kids were already there. Quick Silver ran in front of them before Mr. Litwack could open the door. "Excuse me son I am trying to open the arcade" Litwack said. "Were afraid that this arcade is closed until farther notice" Hank said. Litwack glared, "this arcade hasn't missed one day and by golly it's not starting now!" Litwack hissed. Wolverine hissed, "listen Bub, this is a criminal crime scene and Dr. Doom is in there as we speak". At the mention of Dr. Doom the kids squeaked and ran off. "You just scared away some costumers" Litwack sighed, "good, because no one except us is aloud in the arcade" Scarlet Witch said. Litwack sighed in defeat he threw the keys at them and watch them head into the arcade before leaving. They walked in, looking around. Quick Silver found Sugar Rush and called everyone over, "hey look I found it"

Wolverine eyes widened, "something bad is happening" Wolverine said. "How can you tell?" Hank asked. "Because I hear screaming!" Wolverine exclaimed panicking for is daughter's life. "Get me in there!" They all drank the potion and heading through the game consol into Sugar Rush.

**I am much better at first P.O.V lucky for me the next chapter is going to be Marylyn's first P.O.V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh and I forgot the reason he called her May in the first chapter was because her name was souppose to be Maylyn but stupid auto correct and it changed it to Marylyn so yeah. **

I couldn't belive Rancis-hulk was chasing me, I had to fight him, he was going to destroy Sugar Rush! And I didn't want him to detroy Sugar Rush, a couple people already saw him like Taffyta and Adorabeezle. They screamed and ran away, oh my gosh I think Dr. Doom shot him with gamma radiation. I stopped and turned around to face the 10 feet fall hulk. He was about to strike at me when wind blew and hulk fell backwards. I turned around to see Quick Silver holding on to his hand, "oh my gosh that hurt!". "Quick Silver!" I exclaimed running into his arms. "Marylyn!" Quick Silver hugged me back. "no time for hugs how did the hulk get here!" Hank ran up, "and why does he have blond hair" Quick Silver asked while watching Rancis-Hulk get back up. "that's not the hulk that's Rancis, he is one of the Sugar Rush Racers" I said. Father and mother came up and looked sternly at me. I shyed behind Quick Silver not wanting to be under there gaze. "well we have to do something!" Quick Silver muttered. "we have to kill him" Wolverine said. "we can't he is an innocent kid!" Scarlet Witch and Hank protested. "what turned him into the hulk" Quick Silver asked while going into battle. "Dr. Doom shot him with gamma radiation" I responded. "so he does have Kendall" Scarlet Witch snarled. "less talking more helping" Quick Silver was dangling in Ranis' huge hands, "oh yeah" father and mother ran towards to help. While Hank kept me back, "are they gonna kill him?" I asked. "hoppfully no, but if it comes to that then yes"

I sighed hopping that they wont really kill him

**I don't own anything except for Marylyn\May\use to be Maylyn\ red candy **


	10. Chapter 10

I watched as father slashed at Ranics-huk's back, I didn't protest, I should have, but I didn't. I was to dumbfounded o what to say, I couldn't stop my father without having him find out I have feelings for Rancis- shoot! I just told you I had feelings for Rancis. Great, don't tell anybody or I will kill you. Okay so not that we got the I have feelings for Rancis out of there. I spoke, "you're hurting him!" Father looked at me, "we can't have him survive". I yelled tears forming in my eyes, "you're hurting him!" Rancis-Hulk looked at me; his eyes were filled with worry. He grunted before shrinking, down to Rancis. Father stopped and stared at the innocent child. "Rancis" I ran towards Rancis, "who is that?" he asked pointing to my father. I looked at Rancis, he was lying on the ground blood surround him, "that's my father" I told her not wanting him to go in rage again. Rancis moaned and touched his back, Hank came up and pulled me away from Rancis, "how are we going to help him" Rancis heard, "kill me" he said. We looked at each other then back a Rancis, "what?" Mother asked. "Kill me, trust me" he said. Father took out his claws and me and Hank turned around. "I'm gonna make this short kid" Father promised Rancis. I heard Rancis mutter an agreement. Father must have stabbed him because we heard a scream. We looked back to see Rancis' body float away in codes. "Now what?" Quick Silver asked tears forming in his eyes. "We wait" Mother said. We waited for at least 5seconds, but I felt like 19 hours. A snap of a twin made us jump and look back, Rancis came up, he flipped his blonde hair to one side, and his blue eyes shimmered. All his wounds were gone, "oh my-" Mother and Hank ran up to Rancis and started examine him. "How'd you do that" Hank asked. "If you die in your own game you regenerate" Rancis said lifting his arms so they could examine him. "Oh thank goodness I didn't kill a kid" father sighed in relief. "Now we need to find Candlehead" Rancis said. "Who is Candlehead" Mother asked. "She as with Dr. doom and called him father" I explained. "Kendall" the exclaimed. "Where'd you last see them?" they asked me. "My house" Rancis said. "They left though" I put in quickly. They looked at each other, "we have to find Dr. Doom" Quick Silver said. "What about his friend?" Rancis asked. "Shoot, I forgot about Ultron" I said looking at the ground. "Ultron" Hank snarled in disgusted. We looked at each other and we knew that we had to find Dr. Doom.

We ran everywhere trying to find on trace of Dr. Doom, I had to be near Rancis at all times so we won't have another incident were we 'll have to kill him. Rancis grunted once in awhile. But I could only hear that because I was looking out for him, or was it because I have awesome hearing. Like my father **(I think Wolverine has amazing hearing and smell after all he is a dog or a cat, I guess its time to do little Wolverine Research…..) **

I smelled medal, "do you smell that?" I asked Rancis. Rancis looked at me, "smell what?" That means he didn't smell it. Then the smell of Mint Chocolate Cake and Medal came. "ew" father stuck his tongue out in disgusted "I hate Mint Chocolate". "I can't smell anything" Quick Silver protested. "I can smell it!" I exclaimed. "Get on my back, tell me were to go and I'll go". I quickly got on Quick's back and he turned around. "We'll be back". And we were off going through the scent. "Make a left….. Now" Quick Silver made a sharp left making me lose balance and almost fall off. He didn't let me fall though. Quick Silver ran so fast that he didn't notice Dr. Doom. He hit his head on Dr. Doom's hard medal chest. Quick Silver was knocked out cold.

I looked at Dr. Doom.

Candlehead was in a corner, she was hiding. I gulped and shook. Dr. Doom was standing right in front of me and I would have to take him her once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

I slid out of the way as Dr. Doom used his laser eyes to shoot me, luckily her missed. I looked at him, my eyes filled with worry. Dr. Doom tried punching me but he flew backwards. I was shocked; I then realized that my arms were out as if I punch him. Dr. Doom got up, "what?" he looked at me. "You aren't a mutant!" he hissed getting back onto my feet and running towards me. I moved quickly out of the way and he hit a candy cane tree. "Gosh that hurt" he muttered. He turned around and looked at me. He ran at me but he stopped. The sound of a cart made us look, Father jumped out of Rancis' cart and lashed at Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom fell backwards with an oof. I ran to mother and watched as Father and Dr. Doom battled it out. Hank looked at me then to Ultron, "Ultron" he called taking off his lab coat raveling that he was wearing his ant-man costume, he put his helmet on, "I am not done with you". I looked at Mother, she was holding onto Rancis with one hand and mine with another. Quick Silver regained consciousness and joined the fight. **(Sorry about if you want it to be more descriptive about the fight I am really bad at writing a fight, I'll practice, I promise!) **I tapped my mothers shoulder and she turned to me. "What about Candl- I mean Kendall" I quickly change her name from Candlehead to Kendall. "We won't be able to get her now" she told me. I sighed; Dr. Doom had taken out Quick Silver and Father, now it was him against Ant-man who just deactivated Ultron. Dr. Doom smacked Ant-man and he flew and hit a wall. He turned to me, Rancis and Mother. He smiled as he placed his jaw back into place, "all I wanted was my child, and you took her away from me! She is my daughter and Kendall belongs wi-" Candlehead grabbed a taser and tased him. He fell to the ground and we looked at her. "What?" she asked so innocently which just made us smile.

Candlehead or Kendall, father, Mother, Quick Silver, Hank and me were about to leave Sugar Rush. Candlehead was saying goodbye to everyone. "Do you have to leave" Jubileena asked. Candlehead sighed, "If they say I belong out in the real world, and then I belong there. But I'll come and visit" Candlehead promised. Rancis came up to me, "so I guess this is goodbye Red" he said. "Actually my name is Marylyn" I said. "Okay Mary" he said "I hope I'll be able to see you again" he kissed me on the check. And I looked at him, "see ya around Reese!" I called as I followed my family out. As with that we left Sugar Rush with Candlehead and Dr. Doom with us.

**I knew all these last chapters were really fast and straight to the point I just wanted to get done with the book because it's my first fanfiction story that is completed. **

**Except for my one-shot Gloyd's Bad Snowday. **

**~Bluejay20 **


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as the archers got on there mark, we were having a competition against everyone who could do whatever we were competing. Kendall, I still call her Candlehead, came up. "Hey Candle" I said looking at the archers. "Ya okay?" she asked me. I snapped back into reality, "ya I am fine" I said. "So we have Merida 16 year old princess, Katniss 18 year old girl from district twelve and Hawkeye world's greatest marksmen" said the loud speaker. "Hawkeye don't be so…. Great!" I called. He shooed me away, "I gonna do all trick shots how can't I be so great" he called back. I rolled my eyes. Candlehead pushed me and I looked at her. "So are you excited to see your father?" I asked. "In about 19 years when he gets out of jail" she said. I laughed, "at least you're going to avengers' academy" I said. She sighed, and I smiled and playfully shoved her. "c'mon" I said.

"He'll be fine". We watched the archers, Hawkeye won.

Two years later,

Bruce went over to Sugar Rush to make sure Rancis was okay with the gamma radiation, he was actually better at controlling it the Bruce Banner was.

Candlehead had became highest in her class and she finally considered her self as smart

My father and my mother are now expecting another baby, oh dear!

Captain America became my new mentor and Quick Silver became an apprentice

As for me, I still go to the arcade and I still visit Rancis, I finally got my powers. And my new baby sister is named May. Finally Quick Silver can call someone may that wasn't me. I became an avenger with Candlehead and I have a really good life

And luckily Father and Mother have finally respected me.

So what was this story about anyway….. I think absolutely nothing.

**Sorry this went by so fast, I feel really bad….. Oh well. I like this story a lot. Fast or not. And sorry about the mistakes and sorry about the short chapters. **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
